1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device, and more particularly, to a MEMS device which can reduce damage due to an external shock by limiting the displacement of an actuator in a height direction, and a method of fabricating the MEMS device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a study on a MEMS device having a fine structure fabricated by micromachining technology has been actively performed in the technical fields of displays, laser printers, precision measurement, and precision processing. For example, in the display field, the MEMS device is highlighted for being used as an optical scanner to deflect and reflect scanning light to a screen.
A related art MEMS device mainly used as an optical scanner includes a frame and an actuator connected to the frame by a predetermined pivot axis to be capable of pivoting. The actuator is formed on the same layer with the frame and inside the frame. When an external shock in a direction along the plane is applied to the MEMS device, since the frame formed on the same layer with the actuator limits the excessive displacement of the actuator in the plane direction, damage to the MEMS device in spite of a relatively large external shock can be reduced. However, when an external shock is applied to the MEMS device in a height direction, since there is no part to limit the displacement of the actuator in the height direction, the MEMS device can be easily damaged permanently by a small external shock.